Le bar de l'hôtel
by V-ictoireS
Summary: Il y avait des sourires et des larmes, tout près du bar de l'hôtel. Il y avait le soleil et la glace, juste après la guerre. Mais surtout, il y avait des sentiments, comme dans leurs rêves d'antan.
1. La mer et le rhum

Bonjour, bonjour. Ceci est le prélude de ma toute première fiction. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est maladroit, ou si c'est bon, mais j'avais envie de vous le faire partager.

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K et les paroles de la chanson " Le bar de l'hôtel " à Raphaël.  
Je prévois pour cette fiction, 6 chapitres. Dont un épilogue. Pour la situer, elle se passe juste après la guerre, juste avant la dernière année à Poudlard.  
Pour les autres chapitres, je prévois d'écrire un sur chaque couple, pour développer leur relation. Dont une partie sur leurs vacances, et à Poudlard.  
Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette introduction, qui ressemble à un lâchage massif d'informations.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - LE BAR DE L'HOTEL**  
_Pansy, Blaise, Drago, Astoria, Millicent, Tracey, Théodore._  
France, Antibes, Fin Août.

* * *

_Est-ce que tout peut pourrir même ce qu'il a de plus doux ?_

_On nous jette des fleurs ou bien des caillous._

* * *

A Antibes, quand le soleil se lève, il y a les petites rues typiques qui prennent vie. La Baie des anges, les vagues qui se cognent contre les rochers, la même mer qui longe les plages, les mêmes sentiments le long de la Méditerranée.  
Millicent a encore le sucre de son cocktail au bord des lèvres. Au bord de la piscine, au bord du cœur.  
Elle est partie à la nage, elle est partie chercher l'infini. Elle va bien finir par se noyer.

* * *

La nuit est douce et Pansy est seule. Elle redécouvre les étoiles pour mieux fermer les yeux. Pour ne plus penser. La canicule inflitre son sang, laisse sa nostalgie dans une léthargie qui finit pas de s'égarer.  
Assise à une table au bar de l'hôtel, elle observe d'un oeil discret l'ambiance imprégné d'alcool, autour d'elle. Elle balance ses idées noires, à coup de gin et de souvenirs qu'elle ne reconnaît plus. Il y a quelque chose dans son attitude qui tremble d'indifférence. C'est cela que déteste Blaise chez elle. D'ailleurs, il entre.  
Démarche féline, regards équivoques. Terrifiant comme attirant. Peau d'ébène, il dévore les décors, il éclipse ce qui n'est pas lui. Il est seul, désormais. Sourire désenchanté, Blaise est chez lui. Il a déjà refermé ses mâchoires sur la silhouette de Pansy.

« - Pourrais-tu au moins faire semblant d'être contente de me voir, Pansy ? »

Blaise a déjà son sourire de chasseur. Pansy préfère ne pas répondre. Alors elle commande un rouge. Il s'installe à ses côtés. Elle le découpe de ses pupilles, elle ne va pas baisser la tête. Pas cette fois.

« - Des nouvelles de Drago ?  
- Il est revenu hier soir de Tunis. »

Pansy secoue la tête, hoche et se détourne. Elle a perdu.

« - Pansy, écoute-moi. Je suis désolé. Je sais bien que tout est gris. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Aime-moi une dernière fois. Je sais ce que j'ai fait de toi. Mais je ne verrais plus aucune autre fille. Je le jure. Je te le jure. Dis, Pansy, tu me crois ? »

Blaise a cette voix chaude, pour la première fois hésitante, une faiblesse presque ignorée. Décidement.  
Pansy et le bonheur instantané. Un peu chimérique, à peine sincère. Elle ne répond pas - ou plus, mais elle se dit qu'elle peut faire confiance, une énième fois et alors, tout ira bien.  
_Blaise, jure-moi que tout ira bien. Enlace-moi, frappe-moi, embrasse-moi mais ne me brise pas. _  
Elle a encore les lèvres chaudes du baiser de Blaise.

* * *

_Est-ce mon squelette au bar de l'hôtel ?_

_Est-ce que ce sont mes effets aux enchères ?_

* * *

Bientôt, le jour va se lever. Comme d'habitude, Astoria sera la première à descendre de sa chambre. Tracey, en dernier, pour ne pas gêner les autres.  
La cadette Greengrass va s'intaller à la dernière table pour petit-déjeuner, celle qui donne sur la grande fenêtre, face à la mer. Elle va commander son thé, et attendre les autres.  
Astoria est bonne à ce jeu. Au désir, aux espoirs. Elle attend une lettre de ses parents, une visite de sa sœur, Drago. Surtout, Drago. Elle se vide à désirer.  
Les bonnes manières d'Astoria sont une tare. Sa gentillesse, une faiblesse. Sa fierté, absente. C'est une monstre d'innocence. La réalité ne noircit pas son cœur. De gré ou de force, elle ne peut pas vivre sans les autres.  
Le soleil à travers les volets semble froid. La lumière d'une fin d'été.  
_Que cherches-tu, petite Astoria? Qu'attends-tu, encore?_  
_Personne ne t'attend, toi. Personne ne te cherche. _  
Elle blêmit. Parmi l'agitation ambiante, les degrés du matin et le vent qui ne souffle toujours pas, il y a Drago qui descend les escaliers. Cernes violettes sous les yeux, vestiges d'une nuit rythmée d'aéroports et d'une solitude quasi obscène.  
Astoria a le souffle court, et elle ne sait pas. De toute façon, elle non plus, elle n'a pas bien dormi. Elle a cherché toute la nuit la chaleur de Drago dans ses draps et elle a pleuré. A présent, il est là, en face et elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi seule. Son petit corps frêle est une prison. Son thé a le goût d'un rêve.  
Bientôt ils sont rejoints par Blaise et Pansy, comme au premier jour. Millicent se traîne jusqu'à eux et s'installe. Elle commande son café noir et Astoria l'observe. Il n'est que 9 heures, elle est déjà maquillée et ses longues boucles d'oreilles en diamants tombent le long de son cou pâle. Elle a toujours cet horrible rouge à lèvres rouge, ses bagues à tous les doigts et elle s'amuse à faire cliqueter ses bracelets quand le silence est trop pesant.  
Elle dit à peine bonjour et déjà, elle se mord les lèvres. Blaise joue avec les longs cheveux de Pansy, il pique parfois des baisers contre sa nuque, à l'abri des regards, mais il n'y a que Millicent pour le voir. Il y a sa jalousie qui l'effondre et l'envie, qui lui tord le ventre. Elle allume une des ses cigarettes à la menthe et elle fait des ronds avec sa fumée. Elle fait tourner les volutes, joue et souffle dans les arabesques. Elle crée un rempart face à l'amour qui lui fait défaut. Elle érige un barrage entre elle et le couple qu'elle ne veut plus voir. Millicent a toujours été forte. Millicent ne tombe pas. Elle n'est pas comme Astoria. Parfois, elles se sourient dans leur désespoir de petites filles, elles font semblant et tout va pour le mieux. Elles se terrent dans un silence et dans une musique qui n'est pas la leur.  
Tracey descend lentement l'escalier de marbre et son cœur se serre. Que fait-elle ici, déjà ? Elle-même ne sait plus. Personne n'a vu Théodore s'installer près de Drago, dans l'angle de la pièce. Elle aimerait être désolée d'être ce qu'elle est, d'être ici, mais elle ne peut plus. Alors elle regarde Théodore et ne s'attarde même pas à balayer la salle des yeux. Il lui fait son sourire de joli garçon et de suite, elle se sent un peu mieux.  
Après le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde se sépare et va se retrouver, ce soir, au bar de l'hôtel.  
Astoria, en première, toujours. Tracey, en dernier, pour n'embarrasser personne.

* * *

_Et cette détresse que je paye bien cher._

_Combien tu m'aimes ? Combien tu me quittes ?_

* * *

Le sablier des vacances s'écoule tout doucement. L'air est toujours aussi chaud. Bientôt, à la rentrée, les anciens Serpentards formeront l'avenir dans l'unité. La guerre a tout pris, a fait de nos jeunes adultes des déchets émotionnels, a fait de l'hôtel français un dépotoir d'âmes tristes, en les traînant plus morts que vifs. Loin de l'Angleterre, qui sent toujours la mort, loin de la guerre terminée. Un mois de vacances, après la tempête, avant le calme. Avant la dernière année à Poudlard. Ils se cherchent, se creusent, se détruisent, s'enterrent, mais ils ne pleurent pas. Ils sont encore trop jeunes.  
A Antibes, il y a le soleil et la Méditerranée, Pansy qui aime un peu trop - Blaise qui s'en fiche - Drago qui n'aime rien - Astoria, victime consentante - Millicent, l'éternelle envieuse - Théodore qui n'avait jamais touché à la drogue avant Tracey - et la dernière, qui est trop occupée à rougir de sa présence.  
Ils ne savaient pas, autrefois, qu'un hôtel en France serait leur sanctuaire. Que les vacances prolongés feindront l'intrigue romanesque et que le ciel ne sera plus jamais aussi lumineux.

* * *

Il est presque 19 heures. La chambre d'hôtel d'Astoria est pleine de rires féminins, de jambes nues, des valises pleines à craquer et la peau de Pansy sent la pêche. Les murs sont tapissés d'un beige démodé et Tracey fume à la fenêtre. Elle a l'air d'une Mona Lisa à qui on aurait fait une frange. Perchée, les jambes dans le vide. Millicent lui répète qu'elle va finir par tomber. Peut-être, et alors ? Qu'elle tombe, la Muse. Que son impureté s'échoue sur le sol.  
Astoria ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Tout le monde le sait.

« - Drago m'aime, puis m'ignore. M'évite, et m'étreins. J'ignore comment agir pour le retenir. Toi, qui le connaît bien, Pansy, aide-moi au lieu de mettre le désordre dans mes tiroirs ! »

La nommée relève brusquement la tête. C'est fou comme Astoria a de jolis foulards !  
Elle compte peut-être trop sur les autres.

« - Cesse d'attendre quoi que ce soit. Certes, tu couches avec lui, vous allez aux réceptions ensemble, mais il te bouffe, Asto. Tu es encore une petite fille. A la rentrée, vous serez à Poudlard. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Comme la guerre, comme nos vacances. Mais tu ne veux rien savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Astoria soupire et s'allonge sur le lit. Elle pose le dos de sa main sur son front, en parfaite reine du drame.  
Pansy et Millicent, elles, ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'échanger un sourire moqueur.  
C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que la petite Astoria connaît de l'amour ?  
Si sa sœur était là, au moins, cette fausse tragédie aurait eu le goût du vin blanc.

* * *

Même scène à peine plus décadente dans la chambre de Blaise.  
Drago a déjà entamé la deuxième bouteille de whisky et le joint de Théodore se flingue en solitaire. Un tableau à peine plus enjoué, nos hommes n'ont pas la théâtralité dans le sang. Ils ont plutôt le sang embué et l'esprit un peu brumeux alors que le soleil cogne à travers les volets.  
Théodore n'a pas décroché un mot de l'après-midi. Tant pis. Personne n'a vraiment envie de l'entendre parler, après tout. Qu'il garde sa rédemption pour sa sang-mêlé.  
Mais c'est Blaise qui brise le silence.

« - Je ne pense pas que Pansy soit une fille merveilleuse. La nuit, pour moi, elle l'est. Elle est belle et éternelle. Mais le jour, elle devient de nouveau cette fille méchante, vous savez, comme elle vous regarde avec ses yeux verts, mais ils sont noirs, en fait. Parce qu'elle déteste tout le monde. Elle se nourrit de sa haine. Alors voilà, le jour se lève, et je n'existe plus. Et par Merlin, j'en ai marre de me poser des questions à longueur de journée, c'est pas une vie. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur elle ?  
Mais je sais que si je ne lui avais pas dit de revenir, Pansy aurait été mon vieux regret. Je m'en serais voulu, toujours.  
- Tu parles comme un vieux, Blaise. Je te jure que tu me fais flipper. C'est rien qu'une gonzesse. Et puis, si elle est tellement merveilleuse, pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de la tromper depuis le début de l'été ? Demande Drago, de sa voix détaché. »

Drago a grandi mais il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Pourquoi se sent-il toujours obligé de ne rien ressentir ? Mais Blaise a compris et il s'accapare déjà de la bouteille caché dans une valise que lui a offert Millicent, juste avant de partir. Soudain, il pense à elle. Mais il a déjà oublié pourquoi. Il boit au goulot et il ne pense plus à aucune fille.  
Peut-être qu'au fond, Blaise aime Pansy. Mais il s'en moque. Au prochain verre, il ne pensera plus à elle, et quand ils se retrouveront, au bar de l'hôtel, il pourra faire comme s'il s'en fichait. Il pourra être sublime, il pourra exceller dans l'art d'oublier jusqu'à son odeur. Et comme la nuit sera tombée, elle sera toute à lui.  
Théodore écrase son mégot par terre et Blaise s'énerve. Maintenant, il y a une trace noire sur le parquet.  
Pansy est le cauchemar de Blaise, Pansy est la trace noire sur le parquet.

* * *

_D'où vient le vent du matin ?_

_Que le jour, que le jour chasse en chemin._

_Où s'en vont les poussières qui brûlent nos yeux ?_

* * *

Sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, du côté du grand jardin, il y a des milliers de fleurs, du jasmin, des petits géraniums qui poussent le long des murs, il y a l'odeur de la lavande qui embaume jusqu'au ciel et le soleil est aveuglant.  
C'est l'heure du déjeuner et il n'y a que Millicent qui manque à l'appel. Personne ne se donnera la peine d'en parler, enfin, pas ce midi.  
Pansy croque dans une pomme, mâchouille nerveusement et elle se sert de nouveau un verre de rosé. Quand Blaise ouvre la bouche pour la sermonner qu'elle boit trop et à toute heure - la réaction de cette dernière est un peu excessive, mais si Pansy surjoue l'outragée, c'est pour mieux garder Blaise tout contre elle.  
Drago sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire et taire. Son assurance est rassurante. Après la guerre, ils ont tous cherchés un phare, un pilier, pour s'y accrocher. Sa présence est sécurisante. Mais il est vrai qu'Astoria compte un peu trop sur lui.  
Parfois, Astoria existe - un peu, quand les yeux gris de Drago se posent sur elle. Alors, elle se sent importante et quand il daigne lui accorder un sourire, elle n'est plus du tout en colère. Elle incline la tête, et vraiment, c'est charmant. Son petit visage d'amoureuse se dévoue. Ce que ressent Drago pour Astoria n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, comme dans les livres et les chansons, tout cela n'a rien de charmant. Ce qu'il ressent, ressemble plus à de la possession, comme une propriété.  
Astoria sabote sa jeunesse à aimer sans retour, elle s'obstine sans détour, et lui, il n'a que été le vautour près de son cadavre après la guerre et le jour.  
A Antibes, on mange du poisson, avait dit Pansy. Et si Madame la Marquise ordonne, y'a t'il un autre choix ?  
Théodore et Tracey partage tout, les sentiments, les habits, les cigarettes, les draps, la nourriture - et tiens, Tracey mange déjà le poisson de Théodore.  
Mais pourquoi sont-ils toujours aussi silencieux ?  
Tracey a le côté du lit qui donne sur la mer.

« - Rappelle-moi déjà qui a invité la sang-mêlé ? Intime Pansy à Blaise, d'un ton neutre.  
- Drago. Il a dit vouloir faire plaisir à Théodore et puis.. il serait temps de lui laisser une place, tu ne crois pas ? »

Alors Pansy lève les yeux et de son regard de reine, elle scrute le visage timide de Tracey. Elle n'y voit pas grand chose. Ou si, un bronzage encore clair et du mascara sur le cils. Et Théodore qui lui fait un sourire d'enfant gâté. Il n'a plus l'air de souffrir, comme à Poudlard. Et le regard de Pansy s'assombrit et se poudre d'un peu d'envie, comme celui de Millicent, un peu plus tôt.  
Il serait peut-être temps d'apprendre à voir autre chose chez Tracey que son sang et son maquillage de poupée.

* * *

Espiègle, Millicent promène ses yeux, joue avec ses doigts, contre la peau de l'autre. Millicent joue avec tout. Ses pleurs, la fumée de ses cigarettes, avec les sentiments des garçons, avec les clichés. Si Millicent n'avait pas été une aristocrate, elle n'aurait pas eu à participer à cette guerre qui ne voulait rien dire pour elle, elle n'aurait pas eu à côtoyer Blaise presque chaque jour depuis sa naissance. Si il y a bien une chose avec laquelle Millicent ne s'amuse pas, c'est bien lui.  
Il embrasse la naissance de son cou, il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, l'infidèle. Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, Millicent oublie que Blaise est déloyal, que c'est une traître. Mais elle, elle s'en moque, tellement.  
Bientôt, il descendra l'escalier. L'air de rien. Il prendra cet air que Millicent lui connaît bien. L'apostat. Il rejoindra l'officielle et laissera Millicent jouer avec le peu qui lui reste.  
Mais pour l'instant, qu'on lui laisse Blaise encore un peu. _Rien qu'un tout petit peu. _

« - Blaise ?  
- Présent, souffle t'il.  
- J'en ai marre. Enfin, je veux dire, de toi. J'en ai marre de toi.  
- Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur ? Enfin, je veux dire, vis-à-vis de moi.  
- Enfoiré. »

Il explose de rire, et l'amante ne cache pas son sourire amusé. Et puis soudain, d'un seul coup, elle reprend un air sérieux. Millicent n'a jamais été une fille sévère, ni autoritaire, elle n'a jamais voulu régner nulle part - contrairement à Pansy. C'est peut-être cela qui lui faut défaut._ Blaise, tu ne trouves pas ? _

« - Blaise, je déconne pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Pourquoi fait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Il retarde l'échéance depuis trop longtemps.

« - Ce qui ne va pas ? Je vais te le dire, Blaise, tout ce qui ne va pas. En fait, rien ne va. Rien ne va jamais depuis qu'on se voit. Je ne suis pas une victime, je ne vais pas te faire un discours de matyr - parce que je n'en suis pas un. Pas comme Astoria. Mais cela ne peut plus durer. Toi. Moi. Ce nous qui n'a jamais existé. Tu me crois trop faible pour que je me refuse à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te trompes. Va t'en. Je ne suis pas ton souffre-douleur, moi, je suis une Bulstrode. J'ai laissé ce jeu durer trop longtemps. Demain, je pars. Tu ne me reverras plus jusqu'à la rentrée. »

Millicent a attendu pendant de longues secondes quelque chose mourir dans le regard de Blaise. Mais rien n'est venu. Il s'est levé, tout doucement, il s'est rhabillé et il a claqué la porte.  
Millicent, a essuyé de ses fins doigts les larmes, le long de ses joues, et elle s'est endormie. Elle a senti son cœur se fendre.  
Demain, il fera beau.

* * *

_Nous troublent la vue et nous rendent amoureux._

_Les plumes dans les cheveux et rien dans les mains._

* * *

Millicent n'a pas menti. Au petit déjeuner, elle n'était pas là. Blaise s'est senti coupable, quelques secondes. Et puis, il a pensé à autre chose.  
Pansy a la gueule de bois, alors elle a mis ses énormes lunettes de soleil. Astoria boit son thé. Silence religieux. Personne ne parle de l'absence criante de Millicent. Personne n'en parle - parce que tout le monde sait. Ou personne ne veut savoir.  
Drago arrive, et sa nouvelle présence n'a rien de discret. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Astoria ne le regarde même pas. Ou du moins, elle essaye. Hier soir, il n'est pas venu. Il ne l'a pas rejoint dans sa chambre. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle attendait. Mais il n'est pas venu. Alors elle a rejoint Pansy au bar de l'hôtel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire un verre à quatre heures du matin pour repousser la dépression nerveuse. Mais on ne peut rien refuser à l'héritière Parkinson.  
Astoria est encore grise. C'est joli à voir. Elle n'a plus cet air charmant. Elle a juste l'air encore exalté de sa nuit sans chaleur. Pourtant, la canicule est toujours là.  
Drago observe Astoria d'un oeil curieux - rien d'habituel, en somme.

« - Astoria, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait hier soir ? »

Pansy et sa cadette s'échange un regard enchanté. Le sang et la Tequila se mélangent encore dans leurs veines.

« - J'étais avec Pansy. »

Tout le monde a compris. Toute personne qui connaît Pansy de près ou de loin, sait qu'elle ne finit jamais une soirée d'été sans être aviné. Au moins rien qu'un peu. Drago soupire bruyamment. Par pitié, qu'Astoria ne prenne pas pour modèle cette dépravée de Parkinson, pense-t'il. Il ne manquera plus que cela.  
Pansy a une affection toute douce pour Astoria. Parce qu'elle lui rappelle Daphné - un peu, parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Drago - tout comme elle, il y a bien des années de cela, parce qu'elle est maniable - et que Pansy aime bien tout maîtriser.  
Elle maîtrise tout, sauf Blaise, bien sûr. Personne ne maîtrise Blaise, pas même lui. C'est un animal.  
Après, Drago a dit à Astoria qu'il l'emmenait voir la Villa Thuret, qui est, selon lui, une sorte de jardin exotique. Elle a opiné. Comme toujours. Et Blaise n'a pas pu s'en empêcher :

« - Un Jardin ? Mais t'as toujours été nul en Botanique, Drago.  
- Rien à voir, Blaise. On va voir des plantes moldues. Et je me souviens pas t'avoir vu exceller dans cette matière, toi non plus !  
- Il va l'aider pour ses Aspic ! La bécoter dans les buissons, mais surtout, découvrir des tas de plantes intéressantes ! S'exclame Pansy. »

Elle continue de mordre dans ses petits croissants français en se marrant comme une gamine. Astoria, elle, n'ose même pas sourire. Mais elle sent la main de Drago glisser dans la sienne sous la table. Et tout d'un coup, le cœur de la cadette se gonfle.

* * *

Dans le coin du bar de l'hôtel, il y a un piano. Blanc, à la peinture luisante. L'année dernière, jour pour jour, Daphné posait ses doigts délicats sur les touches blanches. A l'époque, la guerre paraissait encore bien lointaine, Tracey n'était pas là, Théodore fumait pour la première fois, Drago promenait son regard innocent sur le décolleté d'Astoria, Pansy et Blaise s'embrassait sur le balcon et Millicent... personne ne s'en souvient. Mais Daphné chassait une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille et elle prenait cet air imperturbable, avant de jouer Chopin. Elle prenait feu, face à la musique, elle chassait de ses notes les ardeurs de la nuit et elle commençait à s'égarer, les yeux fermés.  
Daphné n'était pas virtuose, mais elle était passionnée.  
Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus là. Et Blaise se rend compte parfois qu'il cherche le blond glacé de ses cheveux, près du piano, quand il rejoint Pansy au bar de l'hôtel. Daphné n'est pas un manque, elle est une absence pesante. Un stigmate. Daphné est l'arrière-goût de ses plus belles nuits.  
Mais plus personne ne joue, il n'y a que Pansy, le seul vestige de ses plus vieux souvenirs.  
Le visage de Pansy le ramène sans cesse à autrefois. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ce sont ses lèvres, à elle, l'unique mémorial de son avant.

* * *

_D'où vient que je t'aimais avant ?_

_Combien coûte le bonheur d'une seule nuit ?_

_Qui a fait les océans et les cœur brûlés ?_

* * *

C'est drôle, comme Tracey peut angoisser pour un rien. Elle angoisse toujours. Elle veut toujours tout bien faire. Elle s'agite. Elle panique. Elle se tourmente.  
Elle ressemble à un petit chat, avec ses grands yeux. Elle les ballade sur ses affaires. Elle plie ses habits, fait le tri. Méthodiquement. Dans l'armoire blanche, ses vêtements sont mélangés à ceux de Théodore. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point il avait pris de la place dans sa vie, dans ses habitudes, dans sa tête, dans son armoire. Elle rouspète, maudit. Un sacré bordel, sa vie et son armoire.  
Tracey marque une pause dans son rangement, et détourne la tête. Théodore fume dans son lit, il tousse un peu. Et elle se demande si ils sont ensemble. Sont-ils ensemble ? Comme un vrai couple, comme Pansy et Blaise. Et elle ne sait pas.  
C'est drôle, elle angoisse de nouveau. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais quand ils seront à Poudlard, lui donnera-t'il toujours autant d'attention ? Il est trop tard, elle s'inquiète. Elle ronge ses ongles. Elle fréquente trop les sang-purs et leur assurance débordante. Elle ne sent pas à la hauteur. Elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en elle. Quand Théodore est là, tout va bien, elle se sent entière et importante. Mais quand il n'est plus là, elle ne sait plus trop. Elle est terrorisée.  
Tracey se cache derrière Théodore. C'est un peu facile, en fin de compte.

« - Théo, arrête un peu de fumer tes merdes sur mon lit.  
- Sans vouloir te vexer, Tracey, c'est un peu de ta faute.  
- Sans vouloir te vexer, Théodore, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir forcé. »

En bon chevalier servant, il écrase son joint à demi entamé dans le cendrier d'une marque de bière. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, se masse rapidement les tempes et s'allonge en observant Tracey s'affairer. Il ne manque pas une miette de son déhanchement quand elle se baisse pour ranger dans la valise les étoffes. Il fronce un sourcil. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait mis ce polo dans l'armoire de Tracey. Enfin Bref.

« - Tracey ?  
- Mh ?  
- Quand on sera à Poudlard.. »

La jeune fille se tourne brusquement. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pense-t'elle. Méfiante, et peu confiante, elle se bat intérieurement pour ne porter à ses dents ses pauvres ongles déjà en sang.

« - ... On restera ensemble ? »  
- C'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Oui, je crois. Nous sommes majeurs, maintenant. On peut faire ce qu'on veut. Enfin, sauf si tu n'en as pas envie.  
- Si, Théodore, j'en ai envie. »

Bien sûr qu'elle en a envie. Bien sûr que oui. Tracey voit en Théo tout ce qu'elle n'a pas encore. Sa confiance, un avenir, une famille. Bien sûr qu'elle s'emporte un peu trop vite. Tracey, l'angoissée, l'anxieuse, a toujours eu le trac de sa vie future. Mais si Théodore en fait parti, il ne peut rien lui arriver.  
Tracey se moque que le père de celui qu'elle aime soit en prison, que son nom soit associé à un fils de mangemort, parce qu'elle a une place, maintenant.  
Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, elle s'avance vers Théodore, de ses pas de chat, elle attrape le joint éteint dans le cendrier, l'allume et Théodore lâche les armes. Elle est belle à en crever.

* * *

Drago a décidé que pour la dernière journée, il prendrait le bateau de son père et il emmènerait Astoria et les autres pour une ballade sur la mer turquoise. Ils sont tombés d'accord. Pour une fois, le blond avait eu une bonne idée.  
Il fait toujours aussi chaud. Blaise conduit la bateau, une casquette sur la tête. Il a ordonné qu'on l'appelle Capitaine. Qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Pansy a dégoté une bouteille de vieux vin, du bon et trois de porto, il est à peine 14 heures. Elle gueule : C'est l'heure de l'apéro ! Qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Astoria est assise à l'arrière du petit bateau, fait glisser ses doigts sur l'eau, azur et indigo. Drago s'assoit à côté d'elle. Il regarde sa robe blanche.

« - On voit ta culotte. »

Elle explose de rire, et baisse un peu sa robe. Astoria a ce genre de rire, quand il fait beau, un rire de petite fille, un rire d'amoureuse, un rire d'Astoria. L'insouciante.  
Et soudain, Drago pose ses lèvres sur la bouche rose d'Astoria. Il la sent sourire contre sa bouche. Elle est brûlante du baiser, de la chaleur, et de Drago. Elle sent la menthe. Elle sent toujours la menthe. L'esprit pratique de Drago se demande si cette odeur vient de sa lessive. Ou a-t'elle un parfum à la menthe ? C'est absurde, un parfum à la menthe.

* * *

_Est-ce mon squelette au bar de l'hôtel ?_

_Est-ce que ce sont mes effets aux enchères ?_

* * *

Bientôt, à Poudlard, il vont se retrouver. Mais ce ne sera plus Antibes. Ce sera l'Angleterre.  
Mais Tracey n'a pas peur. Elle a Théodore. Et Théodore a sa came, planquée dans son sommier.  
Blaise et Pansy se manquent déjà. Millicent sèche ses larmes, elle va prendre une douche froide et s'entraîner à l'indifférence, devant son miroir.  
Drago, lui, a peur - mais il ne l'avouera jamais. La petite Astoria attend qu'on veille sur elle.

Daphné, elle, n'a pas bronzé. Elle a passé ses vacances à l'Est. Mais elle est prête. C'est certain.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis pour m'aider.


	2. Jeter des fleurs

Voici donc le second chapitre du bar de l'hôtel ! Je continue avec plaisir mes petites scénettes. Pour ce chapitre, je vous parlerais de Pansy et Blaise. Pour le prochain, je prévois d'écrire sur Tracey et Théodore.

Les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Camille : Pâle Septembre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 - PALE SEPTEMBRE**  
_Pansy et Blaise._

* * *

En Ecosse, rien n'a changé. A Poudlard, tout le monde a fait comme si ce n'était rien. Dans le train, il y avait un fantôme.  
Dans la salle commune, il y avait ce silence insipide, un silence atroce et terrifiant. Il faisait déjà froid et sous la porte cochère, ils avaient tous une colère au fond du ventre, alors Théodore a écrasé les fleurs par terre et a repris un air morose.  
La robe de Tracey est froissée, elle pleure un peu et Drago a mal au ventre. Il n'entend pas.

* * *

_Pâle septembre, comme il est loin,_

_le temps du ciel sans cendres._

* * *

Pansy a un air des années trente, un balancement discret et féminin, des yeux trop grands et elle sent le patchouli. Blaise pourrait passer sa vie à la regarder. Il scrute son air "la vie est belle" et elle défile, elle défile et il ne s'en lasse pas. C'est drôle, elle est l'orage et il pose ses doigts sur ses paupières. Blaise et son cœur trop jeune. Il dit Pansy est belle, il dit Pansy sent le patchouli. Il dit qu'il l'emmènerait bien sur les bords de Seine. Il lui tiendrait son ombrelle et elle prendrait des milliers de photos.

La tour Eiffel, les nuages, les moulures des appartements, les jardins sur les toits.  
Elle dirait : " montre-moi Paul Claudel, Paris le jour et la nuit. "  
C'est décidé, aux prochaines vacances, Blaise serait avec Pansy et Paris 16ème sera plus belle.

* * *

Blaise avait toujours quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Pour toutes les grossièretés qui sortaient de sa bouche, pour son absence de conscience, pour avoir oublié trois fois qu'il sortait avec Pansy, pour toujours avoir suivi Drago dans ses plans foireux, pour tous les mensonges, les tromperies, les trahisons, pour avoir couché avec Ginny Weasley, pour avoir oublié que Pansy déteste le violet, pour tous ses préjugés, pour avoir été un salaud. Pour avoir brisé le cœur de Millicent.  
Tout le monde avait conscience que Blaise ne s'excuserait pourtant jamais. Mais si il y a bien une chose que Blaise ne se pardonnera jamais - c'est d'être tombé amoureux de Pansy. Parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du plan. Vraiment pas.  
En plus, l'idiote était déjà amoureuse de Drago quand il a commencé à voir autrement Pansy, autrement qu'une petite boule de colère qui commandait tout le monde.  
Il a fallu deux mois à Blaise pour s'accaparer la brune. Suprême, elle porte encore à peine son diadème, il l'aime, est-ce vraiment un problème ?  
Si au moins, la Souveraine était facile à vivre, peut-être qu'à ses problèmes, il y aurait eu d'autres problèmes. Tout cela aurait été problématique. Mais si la Monarque arrêtait de crier, peut-être Blaise pourrait-il réfléchir à une solution à ses problèmes ?  
Pansy braille encore, très fort.

- J'ai accepté tout, cet été ! Absolument tout ! Tracey Davis dans MON hôtel, vos pleurnicheries d'après-guerre, une semaine entière au Magenmagot pour vous soutenir, tous ! Surtout Théodore, d'ailleurs !

L'intéressé fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Sans compter que sans moi, il n'y aurait absolument aucune règle, ici ! Et Blaise, soutiens-moi, s'il te plaît !  
- Je te soutiens.  
- Et toi, Drago? Tu en penses quoi? Hurle Pansy, de sa voix de Méduse.  
- Moi ? Je m'en bats les couilles.

Elle voulait qu'on l'aide à retrouver son serre-tête noir.  
Et Blaise, les oreilles en sang, tombe de fatigue sur le bureau de sa salle commune.  
Ce soir, personne n'aura à lui rappeler que sa petite-amie est Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

_Mais qui est cet homme qui tombe de la tour ?_

_Mais qui est cet homme qui tombe des cieux ?_  
_Mais qui est cet homme qui tombe amoureux ?_

* * *

Daphné a fait une apparition. Une semaine après la reprise des cours. Elle a laissé pousser ses cheveux. Sirène, hautaine, à Blaise : elle lui file déjà la migraine, obscène, fais-moi l'amour, fais-moi la haine.  
Daphné est un phénomène. Elle s'est installée à coté de Drago dans la grande salle, elle a picoré un peu et elle a regardé son monde à elle.  
Théodore a les yeux rouges et un trou dans la veine de son bras droit. Il gigote. Tracey est au bout de la table. Elle rumine. Pansy dévore Blaise du regard. Elle est amoureuse. Blaise regarde sa bouffe et il cligne parfois des cils quand il regarde Millicent. Il déprime. Drago s'emmerde profondément. Il est absent. Astoria est au bord des larmes. Elle chagrine. Millicent baisse les yeux. Elle ne se maquille plus.  
Daphné a vraiment loupé un épisode.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi vous tirez tous des gueules d'enterrement ? »

Blaise a levé la tête le premier. Mais c'est Pansy qui prend la parole.

« - Laisse-moi le temps d'inventer un mensonge. »

Astoria pouffe un peu, sans joie.

« - Tu étais où ? demande Drago.  
- En Pologne. C'était bien. Il faisait froid. Y'a pas la mer. Fin. Point final.  
Pansy, je peux te parler ? Seule à seule ? »

Elles se lèvent.  
Autrefois, quand elles avaient 5 ans, elles disaient "meilleures amies pour la vie", elles partageaient les nœuds pour les cheveux, tous les trucs roses, les vacances sur la côte, une drôle d'admiration pour Drago, déjà, les vernis à ongles et toutes les choses de fille.  
Brune ou blonde. Pipelette ou muette. Sanguine ou longue à la colère. Petite ou grande. Reine ou suivante. Daphné est sur le point de renverser la monarchie.

« - Pansy, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
- Ce qui a changé, Daphné, c'est que tu m'as planté, moi, ta meilleure amie. Tu m'as laissé ta sœur dans les bras, et tout le reste, pour te la couler douce en Tchétchénie ou je ne sais où ! Tu me laisses seule, Daphné, seule. Je sais que toi, tu n'as besoin de personne. Mais moi, si. J'avais besoin de toi.  
- J'étais en Pologne, Pansy. En Pologne. Pas en Tchétchénie. La Tchétchénie c'est en Russie, tu sais là où il y a eu... Je suis désolée.  
- Je m'en moque. Daphné. Il est trop tard. Je te conseille de ne plus approcher Blaise, ou moi-même. Tiens-toi à l'écart de mon monde et je te laisserais peut-être vivre en paix. C'est assez clair ? »

Daphné est désolée. Elle se balance, à droite à gauche, pas mal à l'aise.  
Mais elle est désolée.

* * *

En cours de Métamorphoses, Blaise a deux passions. Matter les filles et se moquer des moches avec Drago. Théodore roule un joint sous sa table. Le blond hausse un sourcil et ronchonne.

« - Non mais c'est pas sérieux... »

Blaise promène ses yeux sur le troisième rang. C'est drôle, Millicent a quelques tâches de rousseurs en bas de la nuque. Alors Blaise les compte. 1. 2. 3... Il n'avait jamais vu cela. D'habitude, c'est elle qui regarde Blaise dormir. Elle traçait sa colonne vertébrale avec des doigts, elle déposait parfois des baisers contre son cou, elle faisait semblant de dormir et elle était heureuse. Il n'y a plus d'été. Le rose de ses lèvres, il aimerait les embrasser une dernière fois.  
Drago le tire de sa rêverie.

« - Mec, j'te parle.  
- Mh ?  
- Pansy fait encore la gueule à cause de toi ?  
- Astoria fait chier Tracey toute la journée à parler de toi.  
- J'ai baisé une sang de bourbe.  
- J'ai baisé Daphné Greengrass.  
- On est vraiment dans la merde. »

* * *

_Il serait temps de s'entendre sur le nombre de jours qui jonchent le sol d'octobre._

* * *

Il commence à pleuvoir. Un mois a passé. Lentement. Quelques degrés de moins. En fin d'après-midi. Pansy a oublié le bruit des vagues. Parce que tombe l'hiver. Plus aucun bateau au large. Elle marche le long du grand lac. Blaise lui tient la main. Pansy respire, et elle respire.

« - Blaise, mon cœur, dis-moi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
- Et toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, au juste ? »

Le bel égoïste. Pansy s'attriste. Blaise est loyaliste, si sa belle doit contrer la révolution, il sera avec elle et peut-être qu'elle ne sera plus aussi triste.  
Si Pansy est heureuse en souveraine, il est fort possible qu'il l'emmène déjeuner près du parc. Mais par Merlin, qu'il arrête de faire pleurer celle qu'il aime et que le temps s'arrête.

« - A la vérité, Blaise, à la vérité. Peut-être.  
- La vérité ? La vérité c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps et tous ses sentiments à la con, ils me dérangent. J'ai foiré avec Greengrass, avec Bulstrode, avec toutes. Mais la vérité, c'est que je m'en fous. La vérité c'est que je ne m'en veux même pas. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de pleurer. Je peux rien te promettre. Juste de continuer à t'aimer, et je ferais semblant d'aimer t'aimer. »

Elle s'en fiche. Elle a levé un sourcil, elle a pris un air méprisable. Elle a explosé de rire. Le même rire qu'elle aurait pu prendre à une soirée bruyante, pour qu'on la remarque. Mais en ce moment, elle est juste effrayante. Pansy, tu ris pour ne pas pleurer ? C'est un peu facile.

« - Voyons, Blaise, mon amour. Un peu de sérieux. Quand on aime quelqu'un - autre que soi même, on ne va pas voir ailleurs. »

Il ne trouve rien à dire. Il avait promis. Et quand elle regarde Blaise dans les yeux, Pansy voit le rouge carmin des lèvres de Daphné, l'épaule dénudé de Millicent, la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny Weasley, de longues jambes et les draps noirs de sa chambre.  
Elle s'avance, tout doucement, et alors elle l'embrasse.  
Il n'a plus froid. Instant d'extase. Pansy mène la danse, pour cette fois.

* * *

_« Si octobre s'emplit de vent, du froid tu pâtiras longtemps »_  
Merde. Le vent est glacé et Blaise a tenu deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il n'a pas trompé Pansy. Il marque un croix chaque jour sur le calendrier près de la grande armoire. Deux semaines. Plus il est fidèle, plus il fait froid. Deux semaines de la peau de Pansy, deux semaines de patchouli, deux semaines et l'odeur de la Reine. Il est heureux. Un peu. Peut-être. Il se sent vieux.  
Il n'est plus Blaise. Il tourne en rond. Est-ce qu'il va tenir encore longtemps ? Il l'aime après tout.  
Au moins, elle ne pleure plus. Tout va bien. Il se sent bête. Il a envie de Daphné, un peu. De Millicent, aussi. Il y pense parfois. Elle se traîne plus qu'autre chose depuis Antibes. Il ne sent toujours pas coupable. Mais elle n'est plus aussi jolie et elle est une ombre quand elle parle, elle s'agenouille quand elle demande, elle baisse la tête quand Pansy regarde sa carcasse avec un air moqueur et avec un peu de pitié.  
Si Blaise est un homme à femmes, Pansy est une femme à honneurs. Donnez à Blaise un joli visage et donnez à Pansy un peu de pouvoir. Pansy est une presque femme qui n'a aucun devoir, et Blaise, lui, est au bord du désespoir. Il rêve toutes les nuits de Daphné.  
Dans ses nouveaux fantasmes, le roi est nu et la traîtresse sourit à l'absolu.

* * *

_Mâle si tendre, au début de novembre_

_devint sourd aux avances de l'amour._

_mais quel mal me pris de m'éprendre de lui ?_

* * *

Très loin du soleil du mois d'Août, Pansy a mis une robe noire. Elle a réussi à sortir des cuisines deux litres de cidre. Avant, elle aurait partagé les bouteilles avec la perfide Daphné, cette vendue. Alors elle a dit à Astoria de venir. Elle coiffe ses longs cheveux, tout doucement, comme si ses mèches étaient très précieuses. Pansy aime dire qu'elle entraîne Astoria a reprendre le pouvoir à Poudlard quand elle s'en ira. La cadette fait déjà la loi dans son dortoir. Brave petite.

« - Tiens-toi droite, Astoria. »

Dehors, il pleut et elle se redresse. Fige le pli de sa robe. La même que Pansy. Elle porte le verre à sa bouche, boit par petites gorgées. Elle ne fait pas confiance, la Souveraine pourrait la droguer. On se sait jamais. Pansy a un esprit déséquilibré, elle l'a toujours dit. Dans sa chambre, c'est un bordel organisé. Des piles de fringues, des miroirs un peu partout, des rouges à lèvres sur toutes les commodes, et le lit de Daphné, fait à la perfection.

« - Pansy ?  
- Mh ?  
- Si tu détestes tant ma sœur, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas changé de dortoir ?  
- Je suis d'une grande bonté, tu le sais bien. Je lui ai offert mon pardon. Quand ce sera ton tour, Astoria, n'oublie pas de faire preuve - de temps en temps, de compassion. Quand tu prendras le pouvoir, n'oublie pas d'être humaine. La puissance peut te monter au cerveau. »

Elles explosent de rire. Elles mélangent le cidre au jus de citrouille, s'échangent des vernis, font des listes, et puis d'autres listes. L'entraînement est intensif. Le regard d'Astoria, un peu dépressif.

« - Tout se passe bien avec Drago ?  
- Et bien, il y a des jours avec, et des jours sans. Aujourd'hui, c'est sans. »

Mines désabusés. Soupirs. Loin.  
Pansy se sert un verre et elle fait une jolie tresse à Astoria. Elles vont bien.

* * *

Pansy craque pour les égocentriques. Pansy craque pour tout. Les petits chiens, la nouvelle collection moldue de chez Balmain, Blaise. Pansy est une fille superficielle. Obsédée par Blaise, le pouvoir et le matériel. Et si elle se voit plutôt ministre de la magie, elle voudrait diriger la terre et même tout autour. Elle pourrait envoyer Blaise à Azkaban pour lui avoir fait autant de mal. Ce serait bien.  
En attendant, elle se contente de régner d'une main de fer sur le dortoir des Serpentard. Elle aime les dorures, les diamants, les grands appartements avec vue sur la mer, aller au restaurant, dire la vérité, son train de vie, fumer des cigarettes, mais par dessus tout, elle aime Blaise et surtout quand ils ne font qu'un.  
Mais s'ils s'aiment autant, pourquoi sont-ils incapables d'entretenir une relation stable et normale ?  
Selon Blaise, c'est parce qu'elle est folle et c'est entièrement de sa faute. Selon Pansy, c'est parce que Blaise est un ingrat et qu'il est trop séducteur. Et puis, c'est entièrement de sa faute.

* * *

_Sale décembre, comme il est lourd le ciel._

_Sais-tu que les statues de sel ont cessé de t'attendre ?_

* * *

Il neige. Les flocons éclairent la nuit, la blancheur pâle avale la tendresse, les affections fragiles, la confiance avide, l'attachement inutile, l'estime et le fidèle.  
Une énième dispute. Guerre d'égos, guerre d'amour, guerre à la passion. Querelle stupide. Un presque duel. Plus personne ne mène. Ils ne sont plus comme avant. Daphné a tracé tout doucement son sillage, et elle y a lassé une tension, un douce sérénade, une division et la discorde.  
Cette fois-ci, dans la grande salle, à l'heure du dîner. Elle est vexée. Elle sort en marchant vite. Très vite. Blaise l'a suit, le coupable.

« Pansy, attend ! T'énerves pas, j'ai dit.. pour rire, c'était juste.. drôle. »

Elle tourne la tête d'un coup. Elle plante son regard dans le silence. Vert et colère.

« - Ah oui, c'est vraiment très drôle. Grave, je suis morte de rire, au point de me taper la tête contre le mur. Je peux ? Tu me permets ?  
- Arrête, Pansy, arrête. Avoue que le problème, c'était pas ma vanne hyper drôle. C'était que Daphné était là. Essaye de la supporter, s'il te plaît. Je te le demande comme un service. »

Et elle part, la furie, elle laisse Blaise comme un con au milieu du couloir.

* * *

_Je t'aime toujours d'amour, je sème l'amour._  
_Les saisons passent mais de grâce,_  
_faisons semblant qu'elles nous ressemblent._

* * *

- Tu abandonnes? Tu as battu, tu t'es battu, tu m'as battu et abattu. Pourquoi? Je n'y avais même pas songé, c'est trop tard et trop triste.. Mais tous tes mensonges, tes non-dits, les rires plein d'alcool, ils étaient vrais, non? Rien qu'un peu, rien qu'un tout petit vrai, n'est-ce pas? Si j'ai tort, mens-moi une dernière fois.  
- C'est toi qui me demande ne pas mentir, Pansy? Laisse-moi rire. Tu es si fausse, tu es ma superficielle. Ma douce superficielle, ma fausse vérité. Pourquoi je t'aime ? Ne me demande pas de mentir et de te le dire, parce que je ne sais pas.  
Mais je vais te demander pardon. Pardon d'avoir douté, pardon d'avoir menti, pardon de n'avoir pas cru en nous, pardon d'avoir désiré autre chose que toi, pardon. Toi, petite chose vaniteuse, tu vas fuir. Mais je ne vais pas me battre. Mais je t'ai demandé pardon, et c'est déjà pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pardon, Blaise. J'avais des rêves pour nous. Drago aurait dit que c'était des projets, Daphné aurait dit que c'était des illusions, et toi que c'était débile. Et tu sais, je me souviens pas t'avoir déjà entendu demandé pardon, ou peut-être un faux désolé, une supplication de comédien, mais ce pardon, celui-là, non, jamais. Et c'est déjà pas mal.  
Alors tu m'excuseras, mais, je vais rentrer, parce qu'il vente, et que j'ai envie de fuir. Et puis, je suis contente de m'être fait belle, ce soir, parce qu'avant de voir notre " nous " mourir, c'était un vieux désir que tu me trouves belle à cet instant-là.  
- Je te trouve belle. Notre " nous " peut mourir. Un joli dénouement, une jolie fille qui fuit.  
- Et un beau menteur.

C'est vrai que le vent est froid, que Pansy n'a plus d'heures, que Blaise n'a pas mal. Il a oublié de dire ce qu'il pensait. Elle baisse la tête. La reine baisse la garde, un peu, et elle pleure, rien qu'un peu.

- Ne me regarde pas pleurer, c'est juste les larmes de mon orgueil. Tu sais, celui que tu as piétiné ?  
- C'est con. C'est con de pleurer pour "nous". Parce qu'au fond, on sait qu'on s'aimera encore un peu avant de s'oublier.  
- Au ralenti.  
- Laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose, Pansy. Moi aussi, j'avais des rêves pour nous. J'avais prévu de jouer l'amoureux jusqu'aux grandes vacances, d'avoir mon diplôme avec une meilleure note que Drago et de t'emmener à Paris. Pour t'acheter plein de choses chères qui ne servent à rien, pour déjeuner en terrasse, pour me vanter de t'avoir pour moi tout seul, pour t'embrasser sous chaque monument, pour visiter des tas de trucs, pour être ta croix. Pour être heureux avec toi.  
- Je me serais noyée dans la Seine si j'avais dû supporter ta tronche pendant toutes les vacances.

Et elle est sérieuse.

- Je croyais que j'étais beau, faut savoir.  
- Je croyais qu'on était des menteurs, faut savoir.

Blaise allume une cigarette et comme la nuit commence à tomber, il prend Pansy dans ses bras une dernière fois, il respire le patchouli dans son cou et il ferme les yeux.  
Peut-être qu'il a mal, finalement.

* * *

Blaise est parti seul à Paris pour les vacances de Noël.

Blaise, et une chambre d'hôtel.

Broyer. Du noir, des orgies parisiennes, du vice, des femmes et de l'alcool haut de gamme.

Aucune de ces femmes ne sentait le patchouli.

* * *

N'hésitez à me donner votre avis, pour m'aider à avancer.  
Merci d'avance.


	3. Terminus souvenirs

Je vous présente le troisième chapitre du bar de l'hôtel.  
Il va vous sembler un peu trop ancré à la réalité du " vrai monde ", mais c'était comme cela que je voyais ce couple, je laisse donc le chapitre tel quel. Les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Benjamin Biolay " Négatif ".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - NEGATIF**  
_Théodore et Tracey._

* * *

_Du dernier décan, je suis natif. _

_Je suis turbulent, je suis négatif._

* * *

Avant, quand il faisait beau, quand Tracey n'avait pas encore coupé ses cheveux, quand les jours se prélassaient, quand le soleil sortait tôt, elle ne se forçait pas à sourire.  
_Et les jours sans toi sont vieux et sans âme, ternes et moroses._  
Combien d'insomnies, combien de remords avant la rédemption? Puis, la lumière. Comment l'a percevoir, comment l'apercevoir ? D'abord, une journée minable et un peu de pluie. Combien d'échecs, encore ? Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Faut-il remplir un nouveau cendrier ? Après tout, peu importe, pourvu qu'on oublie. Pas de promesses, aucune, juré. Parce que Théodore veut son éternité dans l'esprit de Tracey, il ne veut plus avoir la gorge noué. Elle fait le chat, encore. Discrète et solitaire. Elle ouvre ses yeux, elle les ferme, et c'est joli. Si elle pouvait les fermer encore, ce serait bien. Il a tout bu, tout pris, tout essayé. Mais dans les bars, le soir, il fait trop sombre. Et puis, il n'y a pas Tracey.  
Elle est restée à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Il est rentré à Londres. Mais il n'est pas trop tard, pas vrai ?  
Tracey garde sa peau solaire, son bronzage de vacances, doré et quelques mauvais souvenirs, c'est aussi simple que cela. Elle ne veut plus rien retenir d'Antibes, de la guerre et de Théodore. De ces moments-là, où elle était belle et unique, suspendue au bonheur et maintenant, elle ne se souvient même pas de quand tout s'est fini, avec Théodore et avec cette image qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Elle attend juste de rêvasser, d'être assise toute seule, que le temps passe et que le matin vienne. Elle se met en paranthèse et elle dévore les instants où il n'est pas là. Loin d'elle. Elle veut être fragile et seule, mais sans chialer. Alors elle pense à Blaise, aussi, s'exilant seul loin de Pansy. Aussi lâche que Théodore. Elle passe ses journées à ne rien faire, elle pense un peu, elle fait les yeux doux aux garçons qui passe dans les couloirs, pour faire comme Daphné, parce qu'elle a l'air heureuse.  
Elle sort dehors, aussi. Elle se promène le long du lac, elle longe la forêt interdite, elle le faisait avant avec Théodore, parce que ça fait peur. Il y a des bruits, il y fait froid et même parce que parfois, du brouillard s'en échappe. Aujourd'hui, le vent d'hiver n'a rien d'une caresse, il mord ses joues et elle n'a même plus peur. Elle est rose du vent et du froid.

* * *

Un mardi, quand aucun garçon ne passait et quand Tracey avait déjà fait le tour du parc au moins trois fois, elle est allée dans le dortoir masculin. Il n'y avait personne alors elle est entrée dans la chambre de Théodore. Son côté de la chambre est rangé et impeccable. Le côté de Blaise est une immondice. Voilà donc d'où venait l'odeur ! Elle s'est surprise à rire. Puis, elle a fouillé, deux trois tiroirs, une valise, un côté de l'armoire et le sommier. Il y avait ce qu'elle cherchait. Un peu de poudre et presque plus d'herbe. Elle s'est de nouveau surprise à rire. Il ne faut surtout pas demander pourquoi. Elle a vite mis le trésor dans sa robe, et puis après réflexion, dans son soutien-gorge, c'est plus prudent.  
Elle a descendu les escaliers de pierre en courant. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris ce qui passait. Elle a fait comme Théodore l'aurait fait, mécaniquement. Sur le lit de sa chambre à elle. Carte. Paille. Blanc. Nez. Douleur. Elle a eu mal au nez. Comment faisait-il, lui, pour ne pas avoir mal? C'est sûrement une question d'habitude, elle pense. La suite, elle ne saurait pas expliquer. Mais elle a compris ce qu'il ressentait. Elle qui avait toujours refusé. Théodore va la rendre folle, il le savait. C'est toujours plus facile pour les riches, et elle grimace, c'est faux.  
La suite, elle veut le garder pour elle, comme un secret, un autre lien invisible avec Théodore. Partager une dernière chose. S'oublier. Les gens civilisés font cela, non? Ils aiment ce qui les unissent. Elle ne veut plus jamais oublier, en fin de compte.

* * *

A Londres, comme à Poudlard, Théodore aime se lever tôt, c'est une petite habitude. Mais dans la capitale, c'est différent, il s'habille, il prend les écouteurs moldus que Tracey lui a offert il y a deux ans, et il fait son jogging. Il met son bonnet bleu sur sa tête, et juste avant de faire semblant d'aimer cette nouvelle journée interminable et toute pourrie, il court un peu. Il regarde les monuments, le soleil gris et il a beau se sentir mieux, il sait ce qu'il l'attend. Il a mal à l'intérieur de son bras, un peu. Mais pas beaucoup. C'est le moment où il s'arrête pour respirer qu'il aime faire un bilan de la veille : c'est tout simple, le bilan est lamentable. Un jogging, il travaille ses cours, il mange et il part en ville pour chercher un peu d'héroïne, ou ce qui en vaut le coup, juste pour avoir le courage de finir la journée. Vraiment, c'est plus facile quand on est riche. Il grimace, c'est vrai.  
Théodore a eu et a plusieurs buts : rendre fier son père, être excellent dans toutes les matières, séduire Tracey, ne pas répéter ses erreurs, arrêter de fumer - mauvaise habitude dont la faute peut être entièrement reporté en la personne de Drago, il fumait déjà en sixième année pour faire genre, parce que Drago aime bien faire genre - être gentil avec les gens, devenir encore plus riche que son père, laisser tomber son orgueil, arrêter de ne regarder que les défauts des gens. Il avait la constante impression d'avoir envie de tout et de rien.  
Et puis après, c'est vrai, il a fait le con. Il s'est laissé emporté par son bonheur, il avait surpris le secret de sa recette. Elle résidait en la personne entière de Tracey Davis. Cheveux bruns, yeux en amandes, bleu clair, frange droite, longiligne, chat de gouttière.

Juste avant de partir à Antibes, il lui avait dit :

« - Viens avec nous. Il n'y a personne là-bas qui va te rejeter, tu sais. »

Elle avait accepté, sans en dire plus. Tout ce qu'elle sait désormais, c'est qu'elle ne veut plus en entendre parler. C'est encore trop récent, trop fort à l'intérieur. Trop beau pour que ce fut vrai.  
Elle ne sait pas pourquoi depuis le premier jour à Antibes, il n'a eu qu'une envie - être inconscient. Fumer, n'entendre personne parler, embrasser Tracey, jouer avec ses cheveux, fumer et s'endormir. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi c'est sa simple présence qui l'a mené à ce gouffre. Au fond, ils sont des gouffres et c'est facile à dire. Que Théodore ne fume pas que des cigarettes, elle ne s'en est jamais plainte - ou de temps à autre, elle ne savait pas, elle est gentille et puis, elle avait Théo pour elle toute seule. A Poudlard, quand leur relation s'est montré sous un nouveau jour, avec un semblant d'officialisation, il y a essayé un peu de tout. Tracey ne savait pas du tout où il se procurait tout cela. Mais il en avait toujours. Il arrivait en cours en retard, comme une loque ou alors il ne venait pas tout court et il dormait dans son lit. Elle le rejoignait après avoir fait ses devoirs, et elle ne posait pas de questions.

En fait, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Un jour, subitement, elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il prenne de drogue, elle a dit " tu ne me parles plus, tu vas te tuer, tu te rends compte? " Et c'était tout. Théodore l'a pris comme un ultimatum. Peut-être que c'en était un, finalement. Le lendemain, il ne l'a pas rejointe au bout de la table au déjeuner, il s'est mis à côté de Blaise, il a même parlé à Astoria. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle est partie. Quelques jours plus tard, elle s'est coupé les cheveux. Une sorte de provocation. Mais il n'a rien dit, et elle n'a rejoint personne après les devoirs.  
Mais lui, il l'attendait.  
C'est la faute à tout le monde et à personne.  
Une semaine plus tard, les vacances commençaient et il est parti.  
Théodore est un lâche, et Tracey est une pleurnicharde.

* * *

_Poussé par le vent, sur quelques ifs._

_Me suis vidé de mon sang, trop émotif._

* * *

Le Lodge est un bar merdique du centre de Londres, murs vert bouteille, sièges imprégnés par l'odeur de la fumée, cendriers et tabac froid. Ambiance jazzy, rien de bien spécial. Théodore, installé confortablement, regarde une jolie fille qui passe, elle est belle mais il lui manque quelque chose - mais oui, elle n'a rien d'un chat. Elle ne doit même pas porter ses petits hauts en dentelle, qui sont si jolis, ceux que porte Tracey. Il l'a toise, et mince. Elle a tout vu. Alors elle s'avance et sa démarche paraît grossière, pas du tout chat. Elle s'installe, pas mal à l'aise du tout, elle boit bruyamment dans sa bière. Mais Tracey ne boit pas celle-ci, elle trouve qu'elle n'est pas vraiment bonne. Elle aurait pris l'autre. Et elle aurait bu délicatement, elle.

« - Salut, j'suis Amanda. Et toi ? »

Les moldus anglais draguent vraiment comme cela ? Et bien, Tracey n'aurait pas du tout fait comme ça. Peu importe.

« - Théodore... Salut.  
- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Et tu viens d'où ? »

Rapidement désarmé et pas franchement habitué, il bégaye un peu. Avec Tracey, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup parler et de raconter sa vie.

« - Je suis... étudiant et je viens de nulle part, mais j'habite en Ecosse et..»

Elle était déjà partie. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il avait même tenté d'avoir de la conversation et elle est partie, comme ça. Bon. Tant pis.  
C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot, il n'avait pas parlé. Il avait réfléchi à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Combien de temps était-il resté sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague, à penser à sa réponse et à Tracey ? A ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, comment elle aurait été habillé, ce qu'elle faisait à l'instant même ? Tant pis, Amanda était moche, finalement. Tracey est belle, elle. Et elle prend le temps d'écouter ce qu'il dit. Mais après tout, il a fumé un peu de crack, et il a un peu de mal.  
Même, il a envie de pleurer.

* * *

_Je rêve d'un printemps définitif._  
_Car mon âme n'est que tourments._

* * *

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, les Greengrass sont revenus en avance de la Hongrie - et Merlin sait ce qu'elles y ont fait. Comme d'habitude, le numéro est parfaitement orchestré par l'aînée. Comme des fleurs, plein d'anecdotes dans les valises et le sourire d'Astoria, qui ferait presque oublier le ciel blanc dehors et la neige qui tombe, de nouveau. Tracey n'a pas manqué une miette du show, assise au bureau de la salle commune. Elle n'est pas agacée par la grotesquerie du spectacle, elles sont idiotes - et ce n'est pas de sa faute. Mais Daphné est belle et elle plaît, et Astoria va se marier avec un Malfoy, elle n'est pas jalouse mais c'est vrai, que si elle avait été une Greengrass, sa vie aurait été belle et elle aurait été immortelle. Elle n'aurait jamais permis à Théodore de l'oublier à Londres. Elle aurait pu jouer comme Pansy, faire une scène et crier, ou faire comme Daphné et l'humilier publiquement - juste pour la forme. Mais Tracey est une Davis, et elle ne fera jamais de scène.

Un peu avant minuit, alors que Tracey a pris le dernier rail, dans les toilettes, Daphné est arrivée juste après, et elle tenait à lui parler - de toute urgence, il faut citer. Cheveux blonds lissés à la perfection, beauté hautaine et talons de 12.

« - Tracey, je sais qu'on a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter mais, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Théodore et comme je sais que vous êtes proches, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me dire s'il va bien ?  
- Daphné, la rentrée est dans trois jours, tu pourras lui demander toi-même.  
- Toi, comme moi, savons très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas. »

La phrase sonne mal et elle ne comprend pas toute de suite. Elle a raison, elle avait raison " Il va se tuer ". Alors elle crie. Elle n'en a pas fait exprès, c'est juste les effets de la drogue. Elle ne se contrôle pas et elle a envie de courir, de parler encore et encore, et de hurler, et d'aller le chercher, elle a envie de courir et de le sauver. Elle n'a pas mal, elle ne sent rien.

* * *

Théodore s'endort doucement dans son appartement, il a encore l'aiguille dans sa veine et il n'a plus de force pour l'enlever. Il le fera demain. Allez, un dernier effort et il pourra rêver de Tracey, avec un peu de chance. Il retire l'aiguille et elle tombe contre le parquet. Soulagement. Dans deux jours, il sera rentré, mais il n'a pas envie. Il veut juste profiter de son absence, et ne rien ressentir, faire le bilan le matin et oublier qu'il est encore plus pourri que celui de la veille. Il veut encore en prendre, rien qu'un peu, et tout abandonner. Son père n'est même plus là pour veiller à ses notes, il est en prison et il est seul. Il n'en a même pas honte, il le dit, parce qu'il n'y peut rien et ceux qui pensent le contraire sont des cons. Il aime bien avoir une vision très tranchée sur à peu près tout. Mais à l'instant, il aime juste la sensation d'abandon et de mort subite qui germe dans son cerveau.

Il pense.. si je m'en sors vivant, je me marie avec Tracey. Si je meurs, je veillerais sur elle quand même, c'est toujours possible, après tout. Un nouveau moment d'extase.  
Il a froid. Il attrape son sweat vert sapin mais il ne l'enfile pas, il le pose sur lui, la fenêtre est grande ouverte. Il aimerait la fermer, mais elle est loin, et il a froid. Si Tracey était là, elle se serait levée pour aller la fermer et elle se serait endormie à ses côtés.

* * *

_D'une épitaphe gravée pour longtemps._

_Dans les récifs, je reste pourtant dubitatif._

* * *

**8:13.** Il se lève. Vivant. Capable de marcher. Il sort sur le balcon, et il respire l'air frais, il sent le vent glacé et il le sent, il est vivant. Il s'est senti mourir, mais il est là. Il s'est réveillé, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il avait pris une tisane, qu'il avait lu un peu et qu'il s'était endormi près de la cheminée, comme à Poudlard, Blaise disait qu'il avait des habitudes de mamie. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, lui ? Il en a même pas, de grand-mère. Ce n'est pas qu'il a voulu mourir hier soir, il s'est juste emporté par les événements, par le fantôme de Tracey qui l'empêche de parler, par sa carte bleue moldue, par sa solitude et par ses contacts qui criaient. Il voulait juste qu'elle arrête de le hanter et qu'elle apparaisse vraiment, lui dire qu'il aime bien ses cheveux et qu'il l'a trouve toujours belle, même avec sa coupe courte.

Lui dire que même si le temps passe, il ne souhaite plus jamais l'a rendre lasse, qu'il l'embrasse. Il veut juste qu'elle soit souriante, qu'elle fasse la Muse, qu'elle fasse la pétasse, comme à Antibes, en dentelles. Qu'elle fume une cigarette à la fenêtre et lui dire à quel point, il l'ai... Et puis, non, il ne sait pas. Il est déjà tard. Il est temps de courir un peu, de manger, et d'aller au Lodge.  
Peut-être qu'il réussira à parler. Il avait pourtant pour but de ne pas répéter ses erreurs.  
Tant pis est devenu sa devise.  
Il fantasme déjà son janvier et son février, le blanc cassé du ciel à son réveil.

* * *

Daphné a eu raison. Il n'est pas revenu à la rentrée. Et Pansy, dans la grande salle, a eu le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cette scène. Millicent aussi, elle aimait faire cela, ne jamais revenir. Histoire d'attirer l'attention. Cette vénale de Daphné a eu une semaine de retard, et maintenant c'est Théodore. Est-elle seule à faire attention à ce que pense les gens ? Ils sont si... désireux d'être bêtes. Elle sourit. Une fois de plus, se moquer est un passe-temps, elle n'a rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon.  
Tracey, elle se sent souvenir, et vérité, elle fixe la grande porte. Craintive. Fixement.  
La pluie à contre-jour, il a plu sans arrêt. Quelques semaines, puis un mois, puis deux.  
Blaise est revenu, lui. Il a fait la gueule, mais il est revenu quand même.  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe. Les mêmes regards vides, toute l'année a eu l'impression d'être un novembre sans fin, vieux et gris, ils ont fait des rêves sans y croire vraiment. Et Théodore n'est pas là.

* * *

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de vérité.  
Théodore a quitté son petit appartement à Londres pour un pavillon en brique, en périphérie, avec du lierre sur la façade et des grandes arbres sur la devanture. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais il l'a fait. Il a renoué avec ses habitudes de grand-mère, ses habitudes sans Tracey, sans plus rien prendre. Sans se faire du mal. Sans Tracey, finalement, aussi.  
Il a voulu trois fois tout brûler, de chagrin. Il a dormi beaucoup et il a attendu le bon moment pour rentrer en Ecosse. Le soleil s'est levé, tout doucement.  
Selon lui, ce n'était pas trop tard.  
Mais parfois, il voudrait revoir son avant quand il croire un miroir.

* * *

_Face à l'étendue de ma peine._

_Que n'ai-je entendu, les sirènes?_

* * *

Une fois, dans un couloir, après midi, Blaise a pris le bras de Tracey et dans le foule de l'intercours, il a chuchoté :

« - Si Théo revient, ce sera pour toi. »

Elle a levé les yeux, et il était parti.

* * *

Théodore y a pensé souvent. Après la guerre, et c'était plus facile qu'il aurait pu le croire. Il s'est dit : c'est passé, mais au fond, ce passé sera à jamais mon présent. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper.  
Un peu comme Drago. En fait, il n'a jamais rien de vraiment d'atroce, d'affreux, d'horrible. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait dans cette guerre, et toute cette histoire aurait pu faire de sa vie un cauchemar, il aurait pu en rêver la nuit, mais à la place, il a oublié et il a pensé à Tracey. Ce n'est pas une question de conscience, parce que Théodore se force à en avoir une, il avait appris à la négliger.  
Et pourtant, il a vu son chemin, et rien n'a changé.  
Alors, il a décidé de revenir sur ses pas.  
La dernière fois où il s'était senti bien, c'était à Poudlard, quand la neige commençait à tomber, dans les bras de Tracey, entre une exaltation et une tristesse qui n'en finissait pas.

* * *

Il a pris le train.  
Il a attendu longtemps sur le quai.

Le château.  
Il faisait encore plus froid.  
Le vin n'a pas été prié.  
Mais il était sur sa joue.  
Ils se sont vu de près.  
Ils étaient bien.  
Ils n'ont rien payés.  
Ni les lèvres.  
Ni les regards.

Le printemps avait déjà tout promis.

* * *

_Mais mort ou vif, je reste négatif._  
_Puisque tout fout le camp._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	4. Printemps angora

Bonjour. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'aime bien Millicent.  
Petit changement pour ce chapitre, je laisse Millicent parler à la première personne.

Les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Alain Bashung.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 - FANTAISIE MILITAIRE**  
_Blaise et Millicent._

* * *

_Au pays des matins calmes, pas un bruit ne sourd._

_Rien ne transpire ses ardeurs, j'aimais quand je t'aimais._

* * *

Toi contre moi.  
Moi contre toi.  
L'amour, la chose sacrée, j'avais la fièvre de toi et de mon amour. J'ai cherché toute ma vie et toute la nuit qu'on me meure, qu'on me condamne et rien n'est venu. Si seulement tu m'avais aimé, j'aurais mis un peu de rouge à lèvres. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, parce que tu ne me regardes pas.

* * *

_J'aimais quand je t'observais._

* * *

Si j'avais pu recracher les sentiments, mes ressentiments, ma haine, je te le jure, je l'aurais fait. Mais tu t'en moques. Je préfère être un fantôme et tailler mes veines sans le faire.

Saigne-moi, hurle-moi.  
Fais-moi tomber dans le vide, fais-moi oublier le vertige.  
Mais tu t'en fiches. Et je pense vraiment que c'est la pire chose qui m'est arrivée. C'est ton indifférence qui me fait mal, c'est toi. C'est ce que tu es, qui me promène hors de mon corps. C'est bête à dire, et au fond, ça n'a pas de sens.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu Tracey qui souriait dans son lit, elle ne dormait pas, elle souriait, juste, elle souriait.

« - Tu vas bien, Davis ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Elle tourne la tête et elle se fige. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui adresse la parole. Si Théodore a été assez bête pour le faire, ce n'est pas mon problème. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, c'est juste que Théodore ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi, pour quoi que ce soit, et je l'ai pris comme un affront, un mépris. Pour ce qui est de Tracey, son statut seul ne mérite pas explications.  
Mais même si j'aime bien me mentir à moi-même, ils sont beaux à voir, rien qu'un peu.

« - Théodore est revenu. »

Je suis au courant, merci bien.

« - On est de nouveau ensemble, enfin, je crois. Il a dit que c'était pas fini, alors comme il l'a dit et puis... »

La suite, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je me suis retournée dans mon lit, et je n'ai pas réussi à pleurer, je l'a voyais encore sourire dans mon demi sommeil.

* * *

_J'sais plus qui tu es, qui a commencé ?_

* * *

Le vent dans les cheveux, il fait bon, de nouveau. Daphné m'a invité à sortir hors de Poudlard, elle avait des bouteilles de vin blanc dans son sac, et elle m'a dit que c'était bien de se retrouver entre filles. Je sais qu'au fond, elle est seule et les autres filles ne l'aime pas. Elle est peut-être trop belle pour avoir des amies. Moi, je m'en moque, c'est Pansy qui est plus belle que moi, alors je me moque que les cheveux de Daphné soient plus blonds que les miens. Elle ne me fait pas peur, elle n'a pas plus d'importance que moi dans ce que tu ressens. C'est bête, cette hiérarchie, mais elle est compte.

On s'est assises, tout près de la cabane hurlante, l'herbe est verte et il y n'a pas de nuages. Elle a sorti deux coupes de son sac, et on a trinqué au beau temps qui revenait.  
Et je me suis sentie obligée de parler de toi.

« - Tu sais pourquoi je ne ris plus, c'est de la faute de Blaise. Il est monstrueux, il nous a pris comme si ce n'était pas grand chose, comme si c'était futile. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi il aime autant Pansy, je veux dire, tu es bien plus belle qu'elle, tu es Daphné et moi, je suis bien plus intelligente qu'elle. Alors je ne sais pas, et je ne lui demanderais pas. Je pensais qu'en le fuyant, il se rendrait compte que je lui manquais mais il ne l'a pas dit, ou il ne l'a pas pensé. C'était comme une tragédie, c'était un drame. Comme il n'a rien dit, je me suis agenouillée pour qu'il me le murmure, mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'aurais aimé qu'il me mente, comme il ment à Pansy. Qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il ne m'a pas parlé depuis Antibes, et j'ai l'impression de toujours souffrir, de sentir son odeur partout où je passe, et c'est une malédiction. Toi, j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches, et je t'envie. Un peu et beaucoup. Ce serait bien de passer à autre chose, j'aimerais bien. J'ai l'impression d'être comme Davis, de traîner ma peine de pièces en pièces, mais je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à la sang-mêlé. »

Elle a allumé une cigarette.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Millicent. Parce que je ne m'en fiche pas, c'est juste que Blaise ne compte pas pour moi. Il comptait avant, avant la guerre et pendant. Il était ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Je pensais qu'il sortait avec Pansy pour emmerder Drago, mais c'est faux, alors je ne sais pas, je suis partie en vacances, loin de vous, et quand je pensais à Blaise, j'avais envie de vomir. Alors tu as raison, il est monstrueux de se moquer autant de ce qui n'est pas lui. Il n'aurait pas dû te faire de mal, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'en fait même pas exprès. Blaise t'a pris parce que tu l'aimais sans conditions, et qu'il aimait cela. Astoria m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que tu ne le voulais plus. Je pense qu'il a juste compris ton choix et que ça ne va pas plus loin dans son esprit. Pour ce qui est de mon cas, il m'a dit que j'étais trop belle pour qu'il puisse me résister, je l'ai cru mais même si tu vas trouver ça bête, maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec Pansy, s'il revient vers moi, je pourrais dire non, mais je ne le ferais pas. Pour moi, c'est facile, Blaise est beau, et c'est tout. Je ne pourrais pas souffrir parce que je ne l'aime pas. Mais toi, tu vas devoir à tout jamais faire une croix sur lui si tu ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal. »

Je n'ai pas compris comment une fille comme Daphné pouvait ressentir autant de compassion.  
J'ai pris une clope dans son paquet et quand je l'ai allumé, j'ai eu la désagréable sensation que ma gorge était grise.

* * *

Et toi, Blaise, tu dois te demander pour que je t'ai chassé alors que j'ai si mal. Au fond, tout aurait été plus facile si c'était toi qui m'avait dit de partir, j'aurais pu me morfondre et j'aurais eu le droit.

Au dîner, juste après l'après-midi avec Daphné, tu t'es assis à côté d'elle, et tu n'as pas arrêté de l'a regarder, ses longs cheveux, ses ongles rouges, sa robe, ses bijoux, tu devrais faire attention, ce n'est pas poli. Drago raconte des conneries, et les Greengrass rient aux éclats. Elles ont toujours l'air de profiter de tout. Tracey et Théodore mange tous les deux, ils ne parlent pas, mais ils se regardent. Elle a souri, quelque fois.  
Je me suis maquillée un peu, comme ça, pour rien. Pour être comme Daphné, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je devrais faire comme elle, cracher Blaise, me maquiller à nouveau et rire pour rien.  
Mais ça ne fait rien, j'aime pour deux.

* * *

_Des nuits sans voir le jour, à se tenir en joue._  
_Des mois à s'épier passés à tenter, de s'endormir hanté._

* * *

Quand Pansy m'a chassé de la chambre, en Octobre, quand tu lui as tout avoué, j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai pris le lit vide de la chambre de Tracey. J'ai eu l'impression toute l'année de purger ma peine de traîtresse. Au fond, Pansy a perdu ses deux plus proches amies à cause de toi. Maintenant, elle n'a plus qu'Astoria. C'est bête.

Pansy m'aimait vraiment beaucoup, je crois, moins que Daphné, mais beaucoup. Nous étions toutes les trois dans la plus jolie chambre du dortoir, on buvait tout et n'importe quoi, après 22 heures et on se racontait tout. Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Blaise, que tu détruis tout sur ton passage ?  
Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être dans la chambre de Tracey, mais ses pleurs la nuit m'ont longtemps exaspérée. Sa présence silencieuse et son amour à la mort pour Théo. Ses cheveux noirs dans le lavabo, son réveil moldu, son regard qui hurle le désespoir. J'ai l'impression que je l'intimide. Je m'en fous.  
Quand je suis rentrée de la douche, il y avait Pansy sur mon lit qui lisait la Gazette. Elle m'a toisé. Je lui ai demandé :

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? »

Elle a posé le journal et elle s'est levé, tout doucement.

« - Bonsoir à toi aussi, Tracey.

Oui, donc. Je me demandais, tu vois, maintenant que Blaise... enfin, tu comprends, maintenant qu'il est n'est plus entre nous deux, je me suis dit que tu pouvais revenir dans la belle chambre. »

J'ai eu la sensation qu'elle avait répété son texte 30 fois avant de me parler et qu'en fin de compte, elle avait improvisée.

« - Je ne sais pas, Pansy... »

Au fond, je savais très bien. Pansy était mon amie et Tracey n'en est pas une.

« - Je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi, mais il faut que tu comprennes, Blaise était mon petit-ami, et tu as couché avec lui pendant plusieurs mois. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Tu le comprends ? »

Elle a détaché le mot "gentille" du reste comme si le mot n'était pas assez fort, et elle a raison.

« - Bien sûr, j'aurais agi de la même manière.  
- Alors ? Amies ? On fait la paix ? »

Elle m'a fait son sourire de petite fille, et je n'ai pas pu résister à lui rendre.

* * *

_L'honneur, tu l'as perdu sur ce lit de bataille._

* * *

Je t'ai regardé longtemps dans la grande salle, quand tu écrivais, quand tu parlais, quand tu souriais, quand tu riais. Avant, autrefois, quand nous étions amis à Poudlard, et même avant, aux réceptions débiles de nos parents, on s'entendait si bien. Quand on était proches, quand on baisait le soir après minuit, quand on était ivres tout le temps, quand on riait, quand on avait peur qu'on nous découvre, je sentais les lendemains qui me parlait, qui me promettait tellement de belles choses.. Mais pour toi, ce n'était pas important du tout.

Que reste-il de nos soirs à Antibes ? Rien, plus que moi et des souvenirs délavés. Le long des autoroutes du sud, le long des riens. Mais je le te jure, tout passe, et toi aussi, très bientôt.  
Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis longtemps, quand j'y pense. Je me suis forcée à rire au dîner quand Astoria nous a raconté qu'elle avait enfermée une peste de Gryffondor dans les vestiaires. Et quand j'ai ri, je t'ai regardé.  
Et tu as tourné la tête.  
Et tu m'as souri.  
Tu as eu l'air de comprendre que je me sentais mieux.

* * *

Je suis sortie tôt le matin, avant les cours. Il faisait encore un peu froid, mais j'avais le bonnet que Drago m'avait prêté sur la tête et le soleil était déjà levé.

J'ai senti ta présence dans mon dos. J'ai senti l'odeur des nuits que je connaissais par cœur.  
J'ai allumé une cigarette à la menthe. Je t'ai tendu mon paquet, et tu m'as souri.

« - Millicent. »

Tu as respiré l'air du matin et la fumée.

« - Blaise. Permets-moi de te demander ce que tu fais là. »

Tu as eu l'air amusé.

« - Dis-moi, Millicent, est-ce que tu te souviens des 20 ans de mariage de tes parents ? On avait 12 ans, et tu disais à la sœur de Montague qu'elle était moche et elle avait pleuré toute la soirée dans les toilettes ?  
- Oui, je me souviens. Mais c'est toi qui lui avais dit qu'elle était moche !  
- Non, c'était toi ! Je m'en souviendrais !  
- Et donc, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?  
- Quand je te regarde, je ne sais pas, je me rappelle de ces moments-là, où tout était encore bien, quand on se marrait, quand c'était pas grave...  
- Mais maintenant, c'est grave, parce que je suis toujours triste.  
- Je sais, mais je voulais te laisser le temps d'aller mieux, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait durer aussi longtemps..  
- Ne me fais pas le numéro du mec compréhensif.. »

Tu as baissé la tête et quand tu l'as levé, tu as posé ta main sur ma joue, et tu as continué de fumer.

« - Je suis désolé. Mais ne dis rien.. Je ne te demande rien. »

Tu as embrassé ma joue et tu as écrasé sa cigarette avec ta chaussure. J'ai eu l'impression d'être dans un film en noir et blanc.

« - Blaise ?  
- Mh ?  
- Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette soirée dans le manoir des parents de Drago, en cinquième année ?  
- Je me souviens de tout avant 23 heures, oui..  
- On buvait du whisky dans les bols de sa mère et quand je me suis levée le matin, il avait Marcus Flint tout nu dans les marches de l'entrée !  
- Ah oui ! Et on était parti faire un tour dans les bois et quand on était revenu, le grille était fermé et on avait dû escalader ! »

Le temps s'est arrêté. J'étais bien.  
Je me suis souvenu de tout, des photos de classe, des souffles, des anniversaires, des feux d'artifices et toi. Du meilleur et du pire.

- Et j'ai cette bête image de toi, Millicent, en sixième année, quand ta langue s'était coincée dans une pince à linge..

Pas moi.  
Mais rien n'était grave.

* * *

Au fond, c'était tellement bien d'être touchée, adorée, serrée, qu'il ne faut pas que je te le demande à nouveau. Tu étais le vœu que j'avais fait avant, le vœu de mes quinze années, et si j'avais pu t'avoir toujours près de toi, je l'aurais demandé à nouveau. Tu m'as rendu vivante, mais pour si peu de temps. Tu me dévores, et j'aurais préféré que ce soit des yeux. Je suis si fatiguée, et je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est ta faute. Tu vas me le dire, Blaise, c'est ta faute à toi Millicent, moi, je ne t'ai rien promis, rien dit, tu t'es laissée faire et je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches. Un jour, peut-être, pas. Et j'ai beau jouer l'ivrogne avec Pansy, après les cours, je ne cache rien.

Le mal-être, c'est toi.  
C'est cet air méprisable et les souvenirs. Mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

* * *

Tu as appuyé ta bouche contre la mienne, pas vraiment longtemps, le baiser du jeune âge, tu as mouillé mes dents et j'attendais, recueillie et petite, un rien fiévreuse. Je regardais le ciel, j'avais vu les néons, ils étaient rouges et j'étais gonflée du sang dans les veines et c'était comme un précipice. Il m'embrasse, me disais-je. Je m'ébranle, me disais-je. Ta bouche était chaude et dure, impérieuse. Et tu t'es écarté. J'ai eu l'impression d'hiverner.

Le goût d'un chewing-gum à la pastèque. *

« - C'est tout, Millicent. Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant. Je suis heureux, enfin c'est un peu beaucoup, mais je suis content. Je voulais juste t'embrasser une dernière fois. Tu ne m'en veux pas si ce n'était pas vraiment romantique ?  
Tu me connais, je suis tellement égoïste. »

* * *

_J'sais plus qui tu es, qui a commencé ?_  
_L'amour t'a faussé compagnie._

* * *

* Petit hommage au livre de Jeffrey Eugenides "Virgin Suicides"  
Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me donner votre avis, un petit conseil ! Merci d'avance. Je prévois le prochain chapitre sur la relation de Drago et Astoria.


	5. Les grands silences

Bonjour ! Voici donc, l'avant-dernier chapitre du Bar de L'hôtel, l'histoire de Drago et Astoria. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment été inspiré, il est donc assez court.  
Bonne lecture.  
Les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Alex Beaupain " Pourquoi battait mon cœur "

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 - POURQUOI BATTAIT MON CŒUR ?**  
_Drago et Astoria._

* * *

_Perdu pour perdu, autant ne plus avoir,_

_de souvenirs pas plus, que de mémoire._

* * *

L'histoire passée de Drago Malfoy est une injure. Des souvenirs, trop peu de nuances, une puissance d'enfance. Il a déjà ruiné l'avenir de sa descendance. Tout ruiné. Lui, il était prince dans ce qu'il voyait avant, de ce qu'il était avant.

Mais il y a Astoria. La fleur dans son coeur, elle est encore princesse et toute jeune dans son vécu, elle est belle et jamais elle ne s'est fait la belle. Elle a toujours aimé Drago, sans retenue, sans timidité, et elle ne s'en ira pas. La présence d'Astoria est rassurante. Si elle est là, rien ne change. Si elle est là, la guerre est finie.  
Elle est toujours élégante. Sur le champ de bataille, juste avant la fin, quand elle est partie rejoindre sa mère, quand elle a embrassé Drago sur les lèvres sans y penser vraiment, quand elle lui a murmuré : « bonne chance » sans en mesurer le sens, elle était toute belle, avec son nœud dans les cheveux, toute charmante alors même que le danger se cognait contre les murs de Poudlard, quand il essayait d'entrer, elle aurait pu chanter ou siffler d'amour, personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher. Et puis elle est partie. Sans regarder derrière elle.  
Elle qui n'a pas participé. Elle qui n'a pas eu à participer. Elle qui n'a rien vu.  
_Elle ne sait rien._  
Et c'est tant mieux pour elle.

* * *

Dans le couloirs de Poudlard, si il y a Malfoy, il y a Zabini. Toujours au fond de la classe, souvent en retard, souvent les premiers à partir. Ils ont pourtant des résultats exemplaires, et on se demande parfois comment ils font. Les premiers pour critiquer, les derniers pour participer. Si Drago répond à une question d'un pincement de ces lèvres d'aristocrates, l'autre préfère regarder par la fenêtre. Suffisants, arrogants. Et leur ancienne professeur de Métamorphoses, désormais régente de Poudlard.

« - Un scandale. »

C'est curieux. Ce n'est pas que l'un suit l'autre ou inversement. C'est qu'ils pensent souvent à la même chose au même moment.  
On ne peut pas dire qu'à Poudlard, Malfoy ait eu des représailles de son passé. On l'a simplement froidement ignoré. Les premières années ont eu un peu peur quand il passait vite dans grande salle. Mais ça, ce n'est pas grave, Drago est un mégalo, et donc - ça lui plaît.

Quand Drago et Blaise parlent des filles, ils préfèrent ne pas trop s'y attarder, pas qu'ils ont honte, plutôt qu'ils s'en foutent vraiment.

« - Si j'étais un moldu, je pense que je conduirais une Aston Martin.  
- Ma mère dit qu'elle se verrait bien au volant d'une Ferrari.  
- Mh... »

Pas que Drago ait un jour fantasmé sur la mère de Blaise. En fait, si. Il y pense souvent, même. Il dit que c'est de son âge. En attendant, les jambes blanches d'Astoria occupent convenablement ses soirées. Surtout quand elle met ses collants gris.

« - Astoria, elle t'en veux toujours pour la Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
- Je crois que ouais. Elle fait comme si elle en avait rien à cirer. Mais ça, c'est plutôt le truc de sa sœur. Tu sais, une grande blonde avec..  
- Ouais, merci vieux. Je sais qui est Daphné Greengrass.  
- Et de toute façon, j'ai pas vu Granger depuis un an. »

* * *

_La mémoire vois-tu, _

_je n'y tiens plus._

* * *

Tout doucement, les derniers examens ont pris fin. Les accolades dans la grande salle, les larmes sur le quai, les professeurs émus, et l'école, silencieuse.  
Drago et Astoria se sont embrassés une dernière fois près du lac.  
Tout bas, Drago a dit « Au revoir »

* * *

Elle tourne et se retourne. La pluie cogne contre les volets. Il est déjà parti. Drago. Dehors, il fait gris.

Une très désagréable fin de juin. Personne sous les draps, des courants d'air, et l'héritier Malfoy, qui préfère s'en aller avant d'avoir à en parler.  
Astoria gémit, pas très fort. Elle va souvent dormir depuis le début des vacances dans le manoir. Sa soeur avait dit : c'est une très mauvaise idée. Blaise avait dit : Bonne chance. Astoria vit avec Drago. Prématuré, a dit sa mère.  
A mesure que le temps passe, le coeur d'Astoria se transforme en crevasse. Elle l'agace. Pansy rammène toujours la vinasse, dans ces moments-là. D'ailleurs, que fiche-t-elle?  
Le teint fadasse, les cheveux filasses. Alors dans les moments où elle se sent seule, Drago l'embrasse dans le cou, et il tourne la tête. Il avait déjà oublié qu'elle était là.  
Elle vit parfois et désormais dans un palace de glace.  
Elle avait tant rêvé de ce château.

* * *

On dit : Astoria a le cœur brisé. Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est une peine de cœur, une peine de jeunesse. Non, vraiment, ne faites pas attention à elle. Dans quelques minutes, elle aura déjà tout oublié.

Elle est toute petite, toute brune, toute elle dans son malheur et elle voudrait qu'on se souvienne d'elle et de son tout pour toujours.  
Pansy passe la porte, seule, embaumée de parfum, trop maquillée.

* * *

_Foutu pour foutu, autant ne plus savoir._  
_Avais-je trop couru, étais-je seul dans le noir ?_

* * *

Il ne fallait pas lui dire tu es belle, ou même, tu sens bon. Il fallait dire Astoria tu es la plus belle. Il fallait dire Astoria, je voudrais que tu mettes ce parfum pour toujours. Elle écouterait, c'est sûr. Elle rougirait, sûrement pas. Mais elle ne voudrait pas entendre autre chose.

Elle attend depuis des lustres qu'on lui dise toutes ces choses, c'est facile, ce ne sont que mots. C'est facile, alors Drago, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
Ce n'est pas qu'il refuse de lui dire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais pensé une seconde que pour Astoria, c'était nécessaire. Alors bon, il ne sait pas, et il ne dit rien.

* * *

Pansy fume une clope. Elle les fume à peine, parfois des dizaines. Ce n'est pas pour masquer un manque de prestance, c'est par arrogance, pour qu'on lui fasse des vacances.

« - Tu fais quoi Pansy ? Hein, Pansy? Tu fais quoi ? Mais merde, moi je fume alors fiche-moi la paix. Peut-être que je fume pour que tu ne me parles pas. Si je fais l'occupé, peut-être que tu iras embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est peut-être. »

Excès de sérieux. Elle fixe Astoria. Et elle explose de rire. Elle écrase sa cigarette sur la table.

« - Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Je pourrais dire ça, ou l'autre truc, tu sais, sur mes ongles.  
- Je pense que Blaise ne viendra pas te parler, alors c'est inutile de répéter un discours aussi pourri. Je préfère encore la tirade sur ton enfance, tu sais, quand tu parles de ta mère et de...  
- Ouais, j'ai compris. En fait, tu ne m'aides pas du tout.  
- D'ailleurs, on devrait peut-être fumer dehors. La mère de Drago m'en voudra sûrement. Je te préviens, je vais dire que c'est toi.  
- Elle est vieille. Et tu m'as dit qu'elle ne venait jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle dise ?  
- Elle n'est pas vieille, Pansy ! »

Pansy fait les yeux ronds. Les yeux de démons.

« - Oh.. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? La future belle-mère. Et quelle belle-mère ! »

Garce. La cadette se sent un peu conne, rien qu'un peu.  
Elle baisse les yeux.

« - Je crois que je vais fumer une de tes cigarettes. Avec un peu de chance, tu changeras de sujet. »

* * *

_J'ai tout confondu_

_et je ne sais plus._

* * *

Le mobilier des Malfoy est austère. Bois ou noir. Vieux et sombre. Les époux parents ne sont quasiment jamais présents, mais on sent leur marque partout, une marque singulière de leurs pas sur chaque marche de l'escalier. Pesant. Encombrant. Oppressant.

Les tableaux qui gueulent encore. L'absence des mariés contre les murs froids.  
Si Astoria ne voyait pas sa toute nouvelle vie de jeune femme dans une telle atmosphère, elle la préfère à l'ambiance morose du manoir familial. Ou sa sœur trône au bout de la table à manger comme une déesse toute de soie.  
A vrai dire, elle ne dort que chez Drago. La journée, elle est loin. Elle a peur. Il faut bien. Certains s'habituent à la majesté, d'autres pas.  
Quand elle passe la nuit avec Drago, dans son lit, à lui, elle se sent petite et se demande parfois ce qu'elle y fait. Pansy lui dit : Ne te pose pas de questions.  
Et puis, cela suffit.

* * *

« - Dis, Drago, tu penses qu'on va vieillir ensemble ?  
- Je préférais que tu ne vieillisses pas. Que tu restes jeune. Je préfère.  
- C'est parce que je suis jolie.  
- Oui. »

Si Drago embrasse Astoria sur la joue, c'est pour l'a rassurer, c'est pour faire fondre ses névroses.

« - Et Hermione Granger ? On n'en a jamais parlé, Drago.  
- Tu n'as jamais voulu en parler.  
- Maintenant, j'aimerais.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?  
- J'ai tout imaginé. La scène tragique d'elle agonisante, et toi, l'a sauvant, ou une chose de ce style..  
- Ouais, non. C'est pas du tout ça.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors... Elle était là, j'étais là. C'est tout.  
- Tu veux rire ? C'est... tout ?  
- Ouais, c'est tout. Et ne me blâme pas, on était pas vraiment ensemble, toi et moi.  
- Je ne te blâme pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas t'en avoir fait un jour le reproche.  
- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler comme ta sœur. »

Elle soupire. C'est pire.

« - Si je te dis que je t'aime, tu ne m'en parles plus jamais ? »

Elle baisse la tête. Et elle finit par répondre, toute douce :

« - Dis seulement que je suis plus jolie que Granger. »

* * *

Drago dit souvent à Astoria, qu'il lui donnera ce qu'il pourra, que le peu qu'il a, ce sera pour elle.  
Il recrache une toux agressive, il n'a pas trouver la potion pour soigner les séquelles de son tabagisme excessif.  
Astoria dit souvent à Drago, _« tu es tellement lâche »_  
Ce n'est pas franchement qu'il tient à son courage, mais qu'il a appris à courber l'échine, à cracher ses dents dans le lavabo, à regarder le premier cul qui passe.  
Le dialogue est sourd et lourd, ils ont arrêtés de parler. C'est mieux de se regarder. Pas dans les yeux, si possible.

* * *

Astoria a organisé une sorte de brunch dans le parc du manoir des Malfoy. Avec le soleil qui pointe à peine son nez. La chaleur de l'année passée qu'on sent presque s'installer au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle a fait comme Pansy aurait pu le faire, une fête parfaite en tout point, où chaque détail compte. On ne manque pas de la féliciter, c'est qu'elle a bon goût.

Millicent et Daphné s'adonnent aux commérages derrière le buffet.

« - Drago n'aime pas ta sœur, cela se voit.  
- J'sais pas. Elle le colle tellement. »

A l'autre bout de la réception, Drago et Blaise s'isolent un peu. Histoire d'avoir un peu la paix. Mais l'héritier est un peu nerveux. Forcément, il a tant de trucs à se reprocher. Dans ce genre de mondanités, où il préférait être seul dans sa chambre avec personne pour le juger, il est souvent un peu à l'écart. A l'instant même, il est juste bourré. Trop de champagne, trop de trucs à boire qui sentent bons. Il aimerait bien qu'Astoria ne le voit pas dans cet état. Il gueule à voix basse contre tout le monde, pour n'importe quelle raison - surtout s'il y en a pas. Mais il trompe tout le monde sauf lui. Et merde, elle arrive. La gamine.

« - Alors, Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma fête ?  
- Ouais... enfin, bon.. ta fête... chez moi... »

Elle le regarde de biais. Et elle s'adresse à Blaise :

« - C'est une blague intergalactique ? »

Elle croise les bras.

« - Ammène-le à l'intérieur, Blaise, s'il te plaît. »

Drago fixe la cadette. Touché dans sa fierté masculine.

« - Je sais me contrôler, je te remercie. Maintenant, dégage. Si je voulais avoir une mère à cette réception pourrie, j'aurais invité la mienne. »

Blaise, l'air de rien, se barre sans un bruit.  
Et elle lui lance un regard à la Pansy, il ne vaudrait peut-être pas lui chercher les ennuis ce soir :

« - Tu me déçois. »

Et elle s'en va. C'est très Greengrass de s'en aller comme ça, de faire la victime, la vierge touchée dans sa sainte pudeur, de dire un truc aussi bête et de s'en aller pour faire tomber un lourd silence.  
Mais maintenant, Drago se sent juste un peu con.

* * *

_Peut-être que j'avais froid._

_Peut-être que j'avais peur._

* * *

Quand on demande à Drago s'il aime Astoria, il ne sait jamais quoi répondre. S'il dit oui, il va devoir se comporter comme tel, c'est à dire lui tenir la main, être gentil, et très franchement, il en a pas envie.

S'il répond que non, c'est un connard et il passerait pour plus connard qu'il ne l'est déjà.  
Alors il ne dit rien.  
Au fond, Astoria, il l'aime. Elle est si précieuse, si belle. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas envie de l'embrasser à chaque qu'il l'a voit, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas jaloux quand il voit qu'elle parle à d'autres garçons. Il ne trouve pas qu'elle est la plus belle fille au monde. Il aime juste être avec elle, savoir qu'elle est là, quand elle est heureuse, quand elle s'énerve juste pour le faire chier. Quand elle l'aime de tout ce qu'elle est. Et même s'il ne fait jamais l'effort de tout faire pour elle, il angoisse à l'idée de la perdre. La princesse.

* * *

Astoria, affalée sur le divan.  
Drago l'a regarde, yeux océans.  
L'amour comme dans les romans.  
Tout dure, surtout les sentiments.

* * *

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi,_

_pourquoi battait mon cœur ?_

* * *

Pour le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue, j'hésite entre clôturer avec une sorte de huis-clos avec tous les personnages ou un très grand bond dans le futur. Il y a des petites choses que je n'ai pas vraiment éclaircies dans ce chapitre, je le laisse pour le prochain.  
Surtout, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
